User talk:BrerJake90
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:18, 19 August 2009 Messages from Yru17 Hey, BrerJake90. Guess what? Since I'm guest starring Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, and Nadine in Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and its TV series, I requested YakkoWarnerMovies101 to have Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot absent from Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and he will) just to avoid confusing the audience. Does that sound like a great idea? Yeah. It does. Hey, BrerJake90. It's Yru17 again. For SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame, I just decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu. If you're wondering why, it's because CoolZDane is already making Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. So can you delete the poster of my film? There's a link to it called "File:SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Poster.jpg" (and Danny and Sawyer are on it) and I can't delete it from this Wikia because I don't know how. If I go visit a school that has Photoshop one more time, I can remake the poster by replacing the two characters with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu. The truth is I don't have Photoshop at my home. Wait a minute. How is it that CoolZDane is already planning to make Danny Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame when you were already planning to guest starring Danny and Sawyer in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame in the first place before he came up with the Danny's Adventures Series. Speaking of that, doesn't he realize that Danny and Sawyer are already part of Legoland1085's Dave Felis's Adventures? Well, the truth is depite the posters of my films being uploaded onto this Wiki, I still haven't gotten permission from any copyright owner to upload my films themselves onto YouTube yet. So another reason I decided to replace Danny and Sawyer with Terk, Tantor, and Zazu in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame was not only to avoid plagarism, but also so CoolZDane can make Danny Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. This is probably why sooner or later, I may have to delete the trailer so I can remake it by putting Terk, Tantor, and Zazu in it instead of Danny and Sawyer. Anyways, I guess I can try to convince CoolZDane that Danny and Sawyer are already part of Legoland1085's Dave Felis Adventures team. Hey, Yru17, if you want to know why I removed the "This film was a request from BrerJake90" fact out of Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit because it sounds like RatiganRules requested that film instead of me because of the characters he requested for the film. I understand. Anways, I've got two questions for you. 1. Did you know that I'm planning to do SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro crossover films? 2. For Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain, I decided to replace Sharptooth with Ruber's Griffin, having that creature switch brains with Guido. Do you think that sounds like a better idea? 1. Um, yes, I just notice the SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro crossover films. 2. Yeah, it sounds better. Nice to meet you Hello There, I am RichardTerminator, the person you just talked to, I want to ask you, has Yru17 ever resond to you? Will he respond to me? Talk to you later. RichardTerminator 03:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Your friend RichardTerminator.